


Five times Stephen had the right medicinals, and one time he needed someone else's input

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2011 [3]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spot the odd man out, Stephen Maturin being a doctor, Use of Laudanum, questionable medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: As it says on the tin:Five times Stephen had the right medicinals, and one time he needed someone else's input.Originally written in 2011.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank orpheous87 of Livejournal for giving me the idea of chemist = pharmacy = apothecary. 
> 
> Secondly, the rudimentary incorrect medical ideas were from a book I read years ago, like we're talking when I was 10, about the docks of Liverpool changing over the years. One of the things that stuck with me was that doctors who worried about their patient's weak hearts would put them under massive stress, exercise that could be mistaken for slavery and torture. The mildly unhealthy patients would become fitter and stronger, whilst the weaker ones would die of heart attacks. The doctors believed that they must have been too far beyond help and nothing would have helped them. 
> 
> This has apparently since proven to be a myth, but it stuck with me anyway.
> 
> One of these characters belong to C.S Forrester instead of O'brian.

_Chemist: Kem-ist_  
/kɛmɪst/  
–noun  
  
1) A specialist in chemistry.  
  
2) British: A druggist. 

 

  
  
1)  
  
“You have gout.” Said Stephen, who looked at the Sailor through his spectacles.  
  
The Sailor's face contorted into a horrified expression. “Oh dear god! No! No, not that. Anything but that, Doctor!”   
  
The Sailor wrung his hands and shook his head whilst whimpering and muttering pleas for a better diagnosis. At first Stephen was taken aback. Of all the ills and ailments that The Sailor could have, gout was not one of the dire ones. But the more The Sailor worked himself up into a state, the more the doctor wondered if there was something else amiss.  
  
“Oh, Doctor,” he hiccuped, “How long have I got? I've got a son. I wanted to see him-”  
  
Stephen placed a comforting hand on The Sailor's arm. “My dear man, please calm yourself.”  
  
The Sailor hiccuped again.  
  
“I don't know what you've heard about gout,” continued Stephen as he retracted his hand, “but it's quite a common affliction and I know how to treat it.”  
  
The Sailor calmed down immediately at the words. His complexion even starting returning back to a more normal hue. “You mean- You mean i'm going to live?”  
  
Stephen casted a meaningful look around his doctor's naval cabin. “Yes,” he said slowly, “though over time it might become more bothersome, but that won't be for some time yet.”  
  
The Sailor's eyes travelled over the many jars and books behind Stephen. “How do you treat it then, doc?”  
  
“I'll have to look into the more recent journals, but a simple change in diet for the symptoms and Laudanum for the pain in the meantime.”

~

  
  
2)  
  
The pale lieutenant tired to keep his eyes open and on Stephen as the doctor listened to his chest and looked into his eyes.  
  
“You say you're tired all the time?”  
  
The Lieutenant nodded, “Yes Doctor.”  
  
“But this is the first time you've collapsed during your duties?”  
  
The Lieutenant nodded again, “Yes Doctor”  
  
Stephen looked at him before going over to his bookshelf. “Any other symptoms? Other than the dizziness when standing and blurred vision upon waking?”  
  
The Lieutenant shifted where he sat, “Well...”  
  
Stephen looked back over to his patient, “Yes?”  
  
“I didn't want to say anything before, doctor, but, well, see... some of the lads think it's a sign of being possessed. They're from another fleet, you see and-”  
  
“Mr Barratt, if you'd please, what are your other symptoms?”  
  
The Lieutenant looked down, “I can't sleep.”  
  
Stephen closed the book he was flicking through and looked at the Lieutenant carefully. “You said that when you sleep-”  
  
The Lieutenant cut him off, “I meant, when I do sleep, I wake up and everything's blurry. But I don't sleep that much. I didn't want to say anything, I thought the Captain would take me a for a mad man and put me below.”  
  
Stephen nodded understandingly at him, “Quite. Let's see if I can get this right. You find it hard to sleep, you don't sleep for long and when you do sleep, you wake up with blurred vision and a faint head.”  
  
The Lieutenant nodded again, “Yes doctor.”  
  
“But you're tired all the time, and some of the men think that these are all signs of being possessed and madness?”  
  
The lieutenant regarded the doctor carefully before nodding once more.  
  
“You have insomnia, which is causing simple exhaustion. I will tell the captain you need at least two days of rest. In the meantime, you are to sleep as much as need be today. I'll mix you up some Laudinum tincture and tomorrow, take one dose of it when you would normally retire. Have someone wake you when you would normally be woken up. I will discuss the matter of light duties with the Captain. On Friday, take another dose of the tincture, be woken up at the appropriate time and carry on the day as normal. If you feel yourself falling asleep at anytime other than when you should be asleep, splash cold water on your face. Did you understand all of that?”  
  
The Lieutenant nodded one more time. “Yes doctor.”  
  
Stephen nodded backl. “Good. You can do up your shirt again, now.”  
  
The Lieutenant looked down at himself, as if he'd forgotten he'd undone it in the first place. “Oh, yes. Sorry doctor.”  
  
Stephen waved his hand, “Not to worry, your mind is sluggish right now. You'll feel better after some good rest.”

~

  
  
3)  
  
Stephen frowned at the young boy in front of him. He knew there were parts of the navy he'd never understand, and this was one of them. He meant what he said when he said he was sympathetic of mutineers.  
  
“Strictly speaking, i'm only allowed to intervene medically if the wounds show sign of infection.”  
  
The young boy, no more older than ten, looked at Stephen with pressed lips and pleading eyes. “I know I did wrong by fighting, doctor. I've learnt my lesson, but the pain. I'm sorry-”  
  
The boy sniffed as tears escaped from his eyes.   
  
Stephen made a mental note to talk to his particular friend...  
  
“Of course I will give you something. Just a small something. A young boy like you isn't really built for a captain's dosage after all.”   
  
“I'll take what I can get.” Said the boy, sounding much older than he was.   
  
“Cool salved wrappings on your back will help, and maybe a small mixture of Laudinum to keep the pain at bay.”  
  
The boy nodded and sniffed, “Thank you, doctor”  
  
Stephen sighed as he surveyed his supply of lotions, salves, herbal remedies, ointments and straight forward medicinals, along with his dwindling supply of Laudinum.  
  
Not the best pharmacy for a child, indeed. 

~

  
  
4)  
  
The old man groaned as Stephen pressed in to his jaw.  
  
“All right, Finch,” he said calmly, “Just hold your head there like that and open your mouth as wide as you can.”  
  
The sailor, known by the name of Finch, had a history of headaches and toothaches but it was the first time that he'd allowed the good doctor to take a closer look.  
  
Peering in to the man's mouth, Stephen noticed two things. One: The furthest back tooth was showing signs of rot, and Two: the smell of his mouth was pungently strong. It would have no doubt sent a lesser doctor straight to starboard side.   
  
Stephen backed away and nudged Finch's mouth closed. The sailor did so but not without a deep, pain filled groan.  
  
“It's not good, I'm afraid.” Said Stephen, “it'll have to come out.”  
  
Finch was not happy. “Can't you do something?”  
  
“Yes,” he replied, “I can take it out. The sooner the better, in fact.”  
  
“Can you give me something for the pain? In the meantime, I mean?”  
  
Stephen looked to his stock, “I can give you something to numb the pain and i'll give you laudanum when I remove it, but nothing will save that tooth.”   
  
Finch grunted, “And you have to take it out?”  
  
Stephen remained calm, reminding himself that sometimes, some patients are more difficult than others.  
  
“Yes, there's no doubt about it.”  
  
Without giving the sailor further chance to protest or question, Stephen stood up and called for his assistant.   
  
He stood just outside the cabin doors, speaking quietly. “If you could take him to the sick berth and make sure he doesn't leave? I need to gather my supplies. If he gets a bit flighty, you have my permission to restrain him.”

~

  
  
5)  
  
“Mint and ginger tea. Once an hour, every hour.”  
  
Jack waved his arm miserably, “Oh Stephen, do we really have to bother will that? I'm sure it'll pass on its own.”  
  
Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do we really have to go through this every time you fall ill with something?”  
  
Jack, looking pale and tired, and very much the ill Captain he was, tried a bracing smile. “I'm not nothing if not stubborn, Doctor.”  
  
“Yes, quite.”  
  
Jack stood up and then looked like he'd regretted it. “I am the Captain, I can't be seen as indisposed for any length of time, nor can I be seen drinking dainty drinks such as Ginger and lemon root tea. Where's your noxious mixtures for me to knock back?”  
  
“Mint and ginger tea, Jack. They're very effective for a nursemaid remedy, and as for those noxious mixtures, I've ran out of them near a month ago. The teas will work just as well and taste a lot better.”  
  
The Captain went a worryingly paler shade of white. Stephen continued, “And as for being indisposed, my dear Captain, you'll be worse off if you don't try the teas. I've seen many a strong man whither away due to severe hydr-”  
  
“Yes, alright Stephen. I gather your point quite well.”  
  
Jack sat back down and held his head in his hands.   
  
“So, shall I call for Killick then?”  
  
Jack groaned miserably, “Yes.”  
  
The doctor nodded, “Don't worry, my dear, you'll feel right as rain in no time.”  
  


~~~

  
  
1)  
  
Stephen looked at his embarrasingly low supply at medicinals and thanked the powers that be that they were reaching a port soon. The perfect chance to refill his stock.  
  
He just hoped nobody would have anything complicated or taxing in the meantime.  
  
As luck would have it, all men aboard the ship were too busy giving and receiving orders to need a doctor. Not even a visit about a troublesome splinter. Stephen was thankful.  
  
Once firmly in the port and quite free to do as was needed, the doctor arranged a time to meet up with the captain, and headed to the nearest Apothecary that would be able to fill his orders.   
  
Stephen had taken a full comprehensive inventory and knew what was definitely needed and what he hoped he could get away with adding just on the possibility that it might be needed at some time during sail.  
  
It seemed to be a very lucky day for Stephen, as the first apothecary he came to was fully stocked and then some. The man had even heard of him.  
  
“News travels fast in our circles, Doctor Maturin. And a successful trepanning is something very much to shout about!”  
  
Stephen smiled appreciatively, “Yes... well, if you could help me.. I'm afraid I don't have all that much time.”  
  
The chemist nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, of course! Anything I can do to help you.”  
  
Within no time, most of Stephen's list was filled and he was even given some samples. “All new ideas, Doctor. Not miracle cures, mind, but lots of good say so about them.”  
  
Stephen nodded, “Thank you. I'm sure they'll come in handy.”  
  
The Apothecary slowed down and gave him a careful look. “And if I may be so bold, Doctor, I might have something that'll lessen your load a little.”  
  
Stephen looked down at the remaining items on the list. “Well, if you're certain, I'm listen to your suggestions.”  
  
The man amazed Stephen with his vast knowledge of medical matters and the medicinals to cure and treat them. He did indeed shorten Stephen's list by three items. If he had worked out his budget correctly, that meant Stephen could get some extra of a pre-existing supply as well as some other not usually needed items.   
  
He was in Apothecary heaven.   
  
“I'll add an extra crate of Laudanum and... If I may ask for your input, medical man to medical man. You do sound like you know what you're talking about.”  
  
The chemist nodded as he added another box of Laudanum to a trunk, “Of course, doctor.”  
  
“I know a man. He's my patient from time to time, a few years older than me though not by much. He's a bit portly if you gather my meaning.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I worry about his heart, so. I fear he may die one day of apoplexy or some such event. Medical journals conflict and differ depending on the source.”  
  
The other man nodded in thought, “Portly, you say?”  
  
“Frighteningly so, yes.”  
  
The apothecary rubbed his neck, “Restrict his intake minutely, hold off on yeast and add more stress.”  
  
Stephen looked suddenly at the other man before him, wondering if he misheard him. “More stress!?”  
  
The chemist nodded, “Aye. You never see a stressed man around here carrying much weight.”  
  
“Surely medicinals would be of help, perhaps something that will go along with a strict diet intake?”  
  
The other man shook his head slowly. “The ill effects would outweigh the positives, i'm afraid. You don't want your patient to be balding and blind,do you?”  
  
Stephen tried to imagine Jack in such a state and didn't like it one bit.   
  
“No,” the man continued, “Best to stress the weight off him. Get the heart pumping and the body sweating.”  
  
“Well,” Stephen considered it slowly, “I suppose it makes sense. I might have to look into it further, see the perfect conditions.”  
  
“Yes, yes, you do that. Anything else I can help you with, Doctor Maturin?”  
  
Stephen checked the trunk of accumulated items, happy with all his purchases and intake of new knowledge. “No, thank you.” he said kindly, “You've helped me quite handsomely already.”  
  
They discussed the matter of payment and delivery to the docks before Stephen nodded his head goodbye and opened the door.  
  
“And good luck with that portly patient of yours.” The apothecary shouted after him.  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
Back out in the open air, Stephen thought over the advice. “Well, he is the apothecary. He knows his mixtures and the effect on the body, that's his job...” He checked the time and noticed he would arrive at the meet-up place a little late. “No matter,” Stephen continued thinking to himself, “You'll thank me for this one day, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not betad. Please let me know if you see any mistakes.


End file.
